Gone in Twenty Minutes
by RedHeadedForTrouble
Summary: "I made a mistake. I hate him. I want to cut his dick off. How's that for therapeutic?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey loves. I'm back. I had a very rough patch and am trying to get through it by typing. Remember if you want me to feel better R &R lovelies.**

* * *

It was all a mistake. It should never have happened. If it hadn't I wouldn't be where I am now. Soon I won't be anywhere at all.

You see it was my first time, and it all went wrong.

My name is Ginny. I have six siblings besides myself. I am a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. And this is how my entire life fell apart in less than 20 minutes.

We had just won our greatest match against our rivals, Puddlemere United, in a match that had lasted three days, sixteen hours and twelve and a quarter minutes. We were euphoric. The win was astounding. I could feel my heart beat all over my body, even in my toes. The final score was 1,340 to 1,280. It was the best moment of my life so far.

Later that night we all went out celebrate that ended up going on for more than two days.

Our equipment manager Wayne Hopkins and I were spending a lot of time together and had gotten very close during my two years on the team. So close that we had spent most of our free time in practice, making out in broom closets. Here's the bad part. He was engaged. Here's the worse part. I didn't care. I knew he and his fiancee were not getting along well and he wasn't pleased with her sexually.

He was very attractive. Big blue eyes, broad shoulders and such chiseled features you could pop a muggle cap off a drink. The way he looked at me made my head spin. He'd call me beautiful and gorgeous so much that I believed him. Being raised with six brothers you don't see yourself as such. I always envisioned myself as a sack of potatoes with the ability to speak.

Anyway, the night my life fell apart Wayne and I snuck off into an open house. It being ten thirty at night it was empty.

We started fooling around and one thing lead to another and I lost my virginity to my coworker in an open house that lasted less than twenty minutes. He drove me home on his Cleansweep 11, the entire way home I kept shifting uncomfortably, as you can imagine why.

He dropped me off in front of the burrow where I still lived. My childhood home was quieter now; me being the only child still living there. I walked in saw my mothers face and nearly started bawling as she smiled at me and asked me how my day went. I was sore and felt guilty knowing she would not be happy. I quietly said we had one and excused myself to my room to take a shower.

That night I sat down in the shower for at least three hours crying. No I wasn't raped, but I never said yes. I didn't nod, nor give any other sign for yes in that moment I froze and let him do what he had wanted to do to me. I made no sounds, nor expressed any emotions. I froze.

I was feeling guilty for how I disappointed my family. How would they react when they found out their only girl, their precious innocent baby lost the most important thing she could have.

While sitting in the shower I had a horrible thought; What about STD's? Should I be tested? Any human can have them. He didn't use a condom or use a barrier spell... I had to tell my mother... oh god... I have to _tell my mother._.. this isn't going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey loves I hope you liked the last chapter. If you R&R I may make some characters after you. I have three in mind and I need some feedback for this story. I love you all.**

* * *

Its ten on a Saturday morning here I am pacing back and forth in front of my parents room waiting to hear my father get up and Apparate to work. I am going to break the news to my mother first. Lord help me.

Ten fifteen I heard the sudden snap of my father leaving. I open the door quietly and sit beside my mothers sleeping form. She must have felt my weight on the bed because her head lifted and she smiled at me, making me feel worse. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

She patted the bed next to her and my heart starts beating louder and faster in my ears.

"Love are you ok? You look flushed. Come here let me feel you." My mother sat up in her bed arm outstretched.

Tears were forming in my eyes as I lean forward as her wrist is against my forhead. Im sure I look blotchy as hell and have giant black circles under my eyes, from no sleep at all last night. I just kept tossing and turning, not a wink of rest came over me.

"I'm ok mom... I'm ok. Please don't make a fuss." I choke out quickly.

"Darling you look terrified, whats wrong? Is everything all right? Talk to me."

You know the looks you get from your mother, the only one your mother can give; the one that says, 'tell me, I love you,' even though you think she won't after you tell her? The one that breaks your heart? Yeah. That's what I'm looking at right now.

"Mom I'm scared. I need to tell you something but you'll hate me." I am on the brink of sobbing.

He eyes grow soft.

"I could never hate you, love."

I can't help it I just blurt it all out.

"Mom I need to be checked for STD'S." I quickly cover my mouth as tears stream from my eyes.

She's silent. It's like the whole room stops. The enchanted daisys on the walls stopped dancing. Her face frozen. I can see the gears turning in her head. She smiles and her eyes bore into mine. I know it seems crazy but it looks like the fires of hell are about to come burning out of her eyes as that smile seems stiff upon her face. It looks her face is going to crack and break into a thousand pieces. Her smile grows even tighter if possible.

"Why on earth would you need that." She says. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Demanding to know why. My eyes started to burn and my breath became raggid. I hiccup and stop breathing trying to stop the hiccups. I gasp and exhale violently and inhale sharply, holding my breath for a minute as tears stream down my face and I continue to repeat my irregular breathing pattern getting lightheaded. The room starts to spin and I put my head between my knees gasping.

"I h-had s-s-ex." I can barely manage to get out.

Before I know what is happening I feel the bed shift and my head is lifted up and-

Smack

I stop gasping long enough to hear my mother say the cruelest words spring from her mouth.

"You slut."

My mind goes blank and I stop breathing entirely.

"What have you done? Who is he? Why did you do this? Why Ginny? Why the fuck did you do this? I didn't raise a whore. What gives you a right to act like this?" She is walking now occasionally grabbing me by my hair and almost trying to toss me around. Shes raving mad. Maybe I should have told dad first.

I furiously shake my head as I try to answer her questions but there are too many questions and my words aren't coming out at all just fragments cut off by gasps and I am barely breathing again.

"W-ayne Hop-pkins" I whisper.

Smack

"You weren't even dating! What the hell is wrong with you?"

I keep shaking my head. I have no excuses. She's right. I'm nothing but a slut.


	3. Chapter 3

_Still no reviews R&R Guys_

* * *

She storms out of the room leaving my face burning. How did this happen? How did just a few words leave me so unable to protect myself? Any guy saying a few nice words to me and I'd let them fuck me? Would I? I don't even know. I would not let Harry do anything with me more than kiss and now I've helped a guy I barely know emotionally or intellectually cheat on his fiancee. What is wrong with me. Who could I tell? I'm nothing but a whore who deserves to be hit.

Oh Godrick... what if I got pregnant. STD's were my only worry... but he did not use anything. I never expected to have sex. If I did I would have used some kind of birth control. Was I ready for a child? Did I want him in my life forever? To be tied by a child? What about his fiancee? Would things with her end? Did he even tell her about his cheating? Of course not. Would I be able to cast the spell to get rid of a fetus? Could I give it up? Well... I gave up my virginity... close enough right?

My mother came in, grabbed my hand, and drug me to the bathroom. She stands me in front of the mirror.

"Do you see this girl?" I look away from the mirror, and she twists my face violently towards it. "This girl use to be beautiful before she became a slut. Now look at her. She's nothing. She's not my daughter. She is a disgrace to her family." I wasn't crying. Really im not. I'm frozen. Its all true. My mother loved me once. I became a slut. Now she hates me. I need to leave. I cant disgrace my family any more.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I stumble backwards out the door and rush to my room pointing my wand at random items, whispering, "Diminuendo," and shoving the shrunken objects into my purse.

My room is nearly gone of all items, spare a few shelves and a bookcase. I look around my room. Not one thing in 19 years has changed. Its all so overly girly it may even be enough to make Pansy Parkinson sick. Pink trim with yellow walls and flowers on each wall. I'm not the same innocent girl I was. I don't deserve to have this room, this room that was hand painted by my mother.

Stifling a gasp, I grabbed my Comet 290 broom and jumped out of my window.

My first stop is going to be St Mungo's, I decide as I fly near muggle London.

A few moments later I emerge on the steps of Saint Mungo's hospital. I enter quickly after parking my broom outside. Ducking my head as I pass the greeter I head to the second floor for diseases, running up the steps two at a time.

I run to the window where the receptionist is.

"Ginevra Weasley here for an emergency Gyno appointment. "

"Birth date?" The bored looking, mid-forty bottle blonde, says in a voice that sounds like gravel, probably from years of inhaling dragon dung. Nasty stuff that relaxes you and gives you all kinds of cravings for food.

"Eleventh of August, 1981."

I sit quietly waiting for my name to be called. After an hour they finally call me back right when I was on the brink of smashing my head into a wall.

"Ginevra Weasley?" A woman in bright green robes asks and I stand up and walk over to her. "Healer Zabini will see you in room twenty eighty four."

Zanbini? She can't mean... I guess we'll see...

After ten minutes waiting and one nurse taking my vitals three times, im sitting on the table with nothing on but a paper gown.

I feel exposed. As all sluts should. My feet are up in stirrups waiting for the doctor to come cast a spell on my lady parts to see if I am pregnant or infested. The anxiety is killing me.

The door knocks softly and in walks the person I had hoped it wouldn't be. Blaise Zabini.

"Hi Ginny. Long time no see. I hope you are doing well." He smiles brightly at me.

"Hello Blaise. I'm doing well all things considered. " I say as I gesture to my legs up in the air.

He chuckles, "this is the oddest part of the job, reacquainting with old classmates this way. Well lets get started. The first spell I'll do is to test for any STD's and then a pregnancy spell. That sound right?"

I blush and nod as he scoots his chair in between my legs and open them up as he touches my knees.

After several moments he stands up and looks at me with his brows furrowed.

"Ginny I have some concerns."

My heart drops and I feel dizzy.

"You have some bruising on the bottom of your opening. That doesn't conclude with consensual sex."

I blush. My face feels on fire. He knows how much of a slut I am.

"I didn't say no." I whisper.

"But did you say yes? Did you help him?"

"No but-,"

"There is no but Ginny." He shakes his head and sits back down. "Here's the first spell. Morbi Ostendere." A dark green light shoots out of his wand and goes from white to red over my pubic bone. He closes his eyes and sighs and points his wand back at me. "Here's the second spell. Praeseminatio." A white light erupts from his wand and slowly turns purple. He stands up and looks grief stricken.

"Ginny is have some news. I'm not sure which you will be pleased to hear." I nod solemnly.

This isn't going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey anonymous readers... plan on reviewing? No... alright... fine. After this I HAD BETTER GET AT LEAST ONE ANGRY RANT!...besides my own...**

* * *

"You have contracted Herpes simplex one." He says it slow. As if testing me for another bombshell.

That doesn't make sense.

"What?"

"Herpes. Cold sores. Usually around the mouth but it can happen in your vaginal and anus area too." He takes my hand in his, I yank it back, stand up, and start dressing. I don't even know where I'm going. I just need to breathe. I need to get out and this happily sterile room is making me sick. I feel nauseous. I pull up my pants quickly and run out the door hearing Blaise shout after me but I do not dare listen.

Sprinting out the doors of the office I take the stairs nearly falling down them. I fly out of Saint Mungo's front doors and grab my broom and jolt myself into the sky flying as fast as I can. If I can get away from here it can not be true.

I don't know where to go. I need a place to stay. Luckily after the match with Puddlemere United I got a bonus of £ 73,499. That can put me in a nice apartment for several months. Years if i am careful.

First though I need to talk to someone.

I land near Hermiones' brick cabin. Its quite like her. Brown bricks with light blue shutters. It is a perfect first house for her. She has two rooms one is the master bedroom the other is stacked floor to ceiling with books.

I use the spare key that she keeps under the mat. Very original. I walk in quietly and see the bushy haired girl asleep on her couch, book sliding slowly off her lap and her head dangling at an awkward position. Walking up to her I grab the book off her lap, move her legs to the side, sit beside her and shake her shoulder gently.

She starts to shift and sit up. Looking at me she smiles slightly and then looks around confused.

"What time is it?" She rubs her eyes.

"A little after 2 pm." Tears start forming in my eyes. I feel so incredibly guilty.

"Thank goodness I thought I had slept the day away. How was your match with Piddlepuddle? Oh my goodness Gin, was it that terrible?" She says as she notices my tears.

I try to laugh but it comes out more of a sob. I press my fist to my lips trying to stifle my hysterical laughter that is about to erupt. Hermione is running her hand over my back but I don't want her to touch me. I don't want anyone to ever again. I'm dirty.

I jerk away from her and curl in on myself. She got up suddenly and went into the kitchen only to return moments later with a tray with tea and cookies on top.

"Talk to me Gin. You know I am here for you." Her big brown eyes are making me feel so guilty. God why did I have to have such a fantastic best friend?

Taking a big breath I close my eyes and explain everything. Every single detail. Everything. She sits there and listens silently, her eyes filling with compassion and finally, after I finish, anger.

She stands and starts her fireplace.

"Come on. Let's go back to Saint Mungo's." She has her hands on her hips and a look that could put my mother to shame.

"But..." I stand slowly.

"It didn't sound like he was finished speaking and there may be more you need to know. Put on your big girl panties and face it. It might be hard sweety but you can't run from your problems, now lets go." She said as she grabbed a handful of flu powder and stepped towards the fire. Reluctantly I followed. She tossed the flu powder and we stepped out into Saint Mungo's waiting area.

We walk into the Gyno office to see Blaise standing there talking to the receptionist, who sees us and points. He turns and smiles at us and walks toward us.

"Hello lovely ladies. I was wondering when you would come back. I was just telling Helena over there that if you appeared again to alert me immediately. Which she did. Let's head back to my office. Is Ms Granger accompanying you?"

"Yes she is and she can't stop me." Mione grins at me as I nod my head.

We are back in the patient room, me sitting on the table; fully clothed this time, Hermione in a chair beside me and Blaise in his giant this-is-an-office-chair-but-i-am-a-doctor-so-this-is-professional-doctor-chair chair.

"Now if there are no more interruptions from you this time I'd love to just get this over with. Now the type of herpes you were diagnosed with will have much less flare ups than simplex two. The first flare up you will have will be the most painful and you will need a lot of rest. This one will be coming in eight to ten days. It will last approximately two weeks. Ill be honest. You won't want to move eat sleep or breath. Urination will cause burning. Having a bowel movement will burn and pop the sores that you will have. Those will be like blisters. They will leave scars the first time. Would you like some water?"

I guess I am showing some kind of emotion because Mione is running circles over the back of my hand with her thumb. I shake my head.

"Ok. If you're sure you are ok. People can have perfectly normal lives. This isn't a death threat. One in five women have a type of herpes. You will just have to cast a spell to stop flare ups but it isn't always a guarantee sometimes you just can't prevent it. You may feel it coming, you may feel the beginning of a pimple forming on your lip, then is the time to cast the spell. You may have more flare ups in times of stress. Some people have used mermaid vomit as a soothing treatment on affected areas. Most people don't like to because, well, it's vomit. Have great physical relationships and get married are perfectly safe for your partner if you are careful. Along with having a perfectly normal pregnancy. Which brings me to my next point. Ginny you are in the process of being pregnant. Fertilization of an ovary takes two to three days and you will be pregnant by this time tomorrow. If you are unwilling to have this baby you can come in tomorrow and I can remove the sperm."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the reviews! If I had known to threaten to drop the story to get a review I should've done it in chapter one! Kidding. Kidding. I dont own Harry Potter. But I do own a Daryl Dixon plush figure. This chapter is dedicated to Crazy Girl Writer who was the first review. Read and Review loves. Any questions you all have I will answer.**

* * *

"What?"

"Ginny you are nearly pregnant." Blaise speaks in a calm voice as he examines me from his office chair that is not an office chair.

Hermione is rubbing small circles over the back of my hand again. It's nearly comforting but as of now I don't want to be touched.

"Nearly pregnant. I am nearly pregnant. Of course my first time and I not only get herpes but pregnant too. Of course! So now I'll be a pregnant hooker, single mother slut, with no job, no home, no nothing, nothing, no-nothing..." my head is pulled into Hermiones chest as I sob uncontrollably gasping and I know I must be the worst looking thing in the world. My mouth open, saliva sting connected to both my lips, snot running freely onto my best friends shirt, shrill gasps and screams coming from my mouth, noises I didn't know I was capable of honestly.

Blaise went and cast Muffliato on the door after my sobs didn't slow down. Hermione was rocking me back and forth saying things I really don't care to hear in this moment. I am catching phrases like, "be there," and, "let it out." I don't want anyone to be there. I put myself in this position. I deserve to be alone and I shouldnt be whining like a little girl who had her hopes dashed.

"You can survive this. Your child could survive completely unscathed by the herpes. No damage to them at all. I think you need to speak to the father before making your decision." Remarks Blaise thoughtfully as he stood up and hands me tissues.

After several minutes of me hiccuping I finally am able to choke out a question.

"So it isn't fa-fatal?"

"No. No not at all Ginny."

A mixture of sigh and a couch erupted from my throat.

"Thank you Blaise if she has any questions I'll be sure to have her call you." Mione declares as she stands up and I slowly followed her out into the hall after waving solemnly at Blaise.

"Where to Gin?"

"I h-ave to talk to Wayne."

"Do you want me to come with you for moral support? Or want me to flu with you or Apparate you there and wait?" She was waving her wand in front of my face probably cleaning me up judging by how the tears were drying and how my eyes dont feel stratchy and puffy anymore.

"No, no. I have to do th-this on my own. I'll be ok. Swear." I hiccup out and give her a quick hug before I turn on my heel and Apparate out of the hospital in front of Waynes flat door.

I knock quickly hoping his fiancee was not home, that would make things so much worse. I'm shivering more than I did in the game. I forgot my jacket and there is half a foot of snow on the ground.

I hear footsteps from inside the house and hurry to straighten my purple sweater that I had thrown on this morning before shit hit the fan.

He opens the door and smiles when he sees me, looks behind him and steps out onto the porch.

"Hey sexy, how are you? " He asks as he crosses his arms and leans against the door. God I love when he does that, his hair over his eyes, he looks so hot.

"I'm not very good right now. I have some news." I comment quietly.

"Oh? What's that babe?" He smirked slightly.

"You gave me herp-," he interrupts me.

"I know. My girl got it from some guy she has been sleeping with and gave it to me. So I didn't really think about it. Shit happens. Besides it's just cold sores. Everybody gets them. No big deal." He chuckles.

"But he said it would be painful."

"Who is he? Are you already fucking with someone else? Wow. Nasty."

"What? No I only ever had sex with you! And I'm almost pregnant." I bite my lip, I hadn't wanted that to pop out so soon. I gaze at his face to gauge his reaction.

"That's nice hun. Have fun with that."

What? Its his kid!

"What the...? This will be your kid!" I exclaim incredulously.

"Listen sugar, I am going to be married soon, in a year from next month as a matter of fact. And if you think a baby is going to make me ditch Laura you are sadly mistaken, so I don't know why you even bothered to show up. Do you want money for the fuck?" He takes 5 gallons from his pocket and thrusts them into my hands. "I marked you as mine, you had virgin written all over you, and how often do you get to take one of those? Face it Punkin, you're just not marriage material. You were a great hump and dump and I look forward to doing it again as soon as you get rid of your kid."

Without another word he turn on his heel, opened the door and nearly slammed it in my face.

I quickly blink back tears and drop the gallons and stumble backwards away from the doors and away from the hurtful words. I start running until I cant anymore, at least 4 kilos and am bent in half in an alley reaching from running so much. I cant breath or see from the tears in my eyes. I don't know what to do. I brace my back against a wall and slide down and put my arms around my legs and head on my knees as I cry.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

I feel a light touch on my shoulder.

"I an fibe ib okay." I muffle out and wipe my face quickly, I must have snot all over my sleaves.

"Do you need me to call someone for you?" They question as I look up.

And oh dear god, no fucking way.

"Draco Malfoy?" One of the least people I want to see me now. Here come the making fun of me.

"Wow Ginnivera, lets get you cleaned up." Next thing I knew I was in the air and felt pressed through a small tube, he Apparated us somewhere. Am I really in such a state I am willing to go with a near stranger to Godrick knows where?

The house was old, I can tell that much. It is nearly all black and has an almost rustic charm to it. Black fireplace, grey and black tiles, and dark grey walls. I have a feeling it you stay here long enough this place will drain the soul out of you. Which explains a lot seeing how this seems to be where Draco Malfoy lives.

I start shifting in his arms trying to get down, I feel like a child.

"Would you please put me down?" I glare up at him.

He has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed as he rights me.

"Sorry. Bathroom is down the hall fourth door to the left. Would you like new clothes?"

I look down at my jeans and sweater that are both dirty with snot, sweat and dirt. I nod solemnly.

"I'll have some of my sisters spare clothes transfixed for you." He said as he left the room.

I slowly walk to the bathroom to find, yet another, black on black room. Black tiles, black walls, black shower, black everything. I turn to look in the mirror.

This girl is nearly pregnant. She had sex once. Got an STD and pregnant. Can I get rid of a baby? Maybe give it up for adoption in the muggle world. But then no one would understand them. They'd feel alone and lost. Could I go in tomorrow and have the sperm removed? I have always wanted kids. At most three so they could all have individual attention. Could I go through with this? Am I strong enough? I guess I have to be now.

My red hair was a mess, all disheveled and crazy. My skin blotchy with patches of red all over and, oh Godrick, that's embarrassing.

I take off my shirt and pants, start the water for a shower; as hot as it will go. Who cares if I turn into a lobster. I am down to my bra and panties when the door opens and Draco walks in. His eyes go wide as I struggle to cover myself and he turns quickly to exit.

I hear a knock on the door and I open it slowly, just a crack, to see clothes right in font of it and Draco nowhere in sight.


End file.
